


love bite

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, attention: brothers gang up on (1) poor boy (no clickbait)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden, wie immer. Diesmal, weil alle ihn anstarren und er nicht weiß, warum.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 6





	love bite

**Author's Note:**

> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Percy x Oliver | 17: A Love Bite «  
> 
> 
> **CN: Emeto, Essen**  
> 

Percy ist unzufrieden mit diesem Tag. Voll und ganz unzufrieden. Zuerst hat er verschlafen (er verschläft nie!), dann hat er das Frühstück verpasst (er frühstückt immer!) und dann haben ihn auch noch andauernd Mitschüler angestarrt und angefangen, zu tuscheln. Mehr als einmal ist er versucht gewesen, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen, aber ihn anzustarren ist noch lange kein Regelverstoß, also hat er nur mit den Zähnen geknirscht und so gut es ging so getan, als ob er es gar nicht bemerken würde.

So tun, als ob er es nicht bemerken würde, kann er nicht mehr, als er am Mittagstisch sitzt und Fred und George ihn angrinsen und schließlich sogar Ron mit dem Ellenbogen anhauen und auf Percy zeigen, bevor der auch zu grinsen beginnt.

»Was?«, giftet Percy George an, der ihm am nächsten sitzt und deswegen am leichtesten angreifbar ist.

»Hast Du heute Morgen nicht in den Spiegel geschaut?«, fragt George und Fred deutet großzügig auf eine Stelle zwischen Percys Haaransatz und der Mitte seiner ordentlich gebundenen Krawatte, während er »Du hast da was« hinzufügt.

Und Percy wird klar, warum ihn alle anstarren und warum seine Brüder sich über ihn amüsieren; seine rechte Hand schnellt nach oben und landet an der leicht schmerzenden Haut auf der linken Seite seines Halses. _Verflixt._

»Du sollst Deine Privilegien als Schulsprecher doch nicht missbrauchen, um Dich heimlich nach der Sperrstunde mit Deiner Freundin zu treffen«, schilt George ihn amüsiert klingend, woraufhin Percy nur entrüstet »ich missbrauche meine Privilegien nicht!« entgegnet.

»Also hast Du eine Freundin in Gryffindor?«, stellt Fred überraschend falsch fest, während Percy sich immer noch fragt, warum er den riesengroßen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals nicht früher bemerkt hat. Und warum ihn keiner darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat.

»Vielleicht sitzt sie ja mit am Tisch«, sagt George und sofort beginnen die drei Brüder, sich umzusehen, als ob sie Percys Potenzielle Prinzessin durch einen bloßen Blick erkennen könnten.

»Ich habe keine Freundin!« Percys Gesicht ist hochrot, Übelkeit breitet sich in seinem Magen aus und seine Stimme ist viel zu laut.

George und Fred tauschen Blicke aus, Fred wackelt sogar mit den Augenbrauen, und Percy vergeht der Appetit. Abrupt steht er auf und stürmt aus der Großen Halle.

 _Oliver kann was erleben_ , denkt Percy, während er mit hektischen Schritten in seinen Schlafsaal eilt, um einen Schal zu holen, obwohl es schon Ende März ist und damit eindeutig zu warm für einen Schal.

(Jetzt da er weiß, dass dieses Unding von Hämatom auf seinem Hals prangt, das verkündet, dass da tatsächlich jemand ist, der ihn küssen möchte, muss er immer wieder daran denken, wie Oliver über ihm gewesen ist und mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper gestrichen hat, als wäre er etwas schrecklich Kostbares; wie Oliver Küsse auf Percys Kiefer und Hals verteilt hat; wie er mit der Zunge über Percys Hals gefahren ist und sogar ab und an zugebissen hat. — Und dabei muss er es gemacht haben; wie konnte Percy das _nicht_ bemerken? Und wie kann er es Oliver heimzahlen?)


End file.
